theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
SHIPS: Turtle-class (PCE-842 class) Patrol Escorts
. - - . . . . . '~ ''Turtle-class (PCE-842 class) Coastal Patrol Escorts ~' ---- . . There were 68 Patrol Craft Escort vessels built and delivered to the US Navy and an additional 17 delivered under the Lend-Lease Program to Allies during World War II PCEs were an inexpensive substitute for larger and more valuable DD's and DE's. Though not much longer than the PC the 180 foot steel hulled PCE's tonnage is more than twice as great. Its speed is 15 knots, diesel propelled and armed with a dual-purpose 3"/50 gun, three 40mm guns, five 20mm guns, two depth charge tracks, and ten K-Guns. PCEs carried a considerable amount of detection and ranging gear for locating submarines. The PCE was designed for general escort work, whereas the PC normally stayed near harbors and worked only with coastal convoys. Some PCEs were converted to PCE®, Rescue Escorts while others were converted to Amphibious Control Vessels, PCE©. . 3-inch mounts replaced with Mk34 3-inch 76/54 mounts removed from Asheville-class . . . ---- '''ORIGIN:' . __________, TYPE: . Patrol Escort Vessel, Number in Fleet: . 16 Vessels, DISPLACEMENT: :::::::: - 892 tons, :::::::: - 920 tons, LENGTH: :::::::: - 184-feet, 6-inches, (__ meters), :::::::: - 204-feet, 6-inches, (__ meters), (a 20-foot extension), BEAM: . 34-feet, (__ meters), DRAFT: . 9-feet, 6-inches, (__ meters), . ------ . PROPULSION & POWER: :::: '- MAIN:' :::::::: '- 2x - GM 12-567A' - 1,800bhp diesel engines, Falk single reduction gear, two shafts. - Original Engines for GM Batch. ::::::::: - OR - :::::::: '- 2x - EMD 16-567D3' engine rebuilt with '645' power assemblies = 2,625 hp (1,968 kW), - Upgraded Engines for GM Batch. If turbocharger fails drops to 2,400 can be rebuilt as 2,000 (SD26/SD24/SD20), ::::::::: - OR - :::::::: '- 2x - ALCO-539' - 1,710shp diesel engines, - Original Engines for ALCO Batch. ::::::::: - OR - :::::::: '- 2x - ALCO-V16-251B' - 2,400 hp (1.79 MW) (RSD-15), - Upgraded Engines for ALCO Batch. :::: '- AUXILIARY:' :::::::: - 2x - GM 6-71 diesel engines with 100KW gen, :::::::: - 1x - GM 3-268A diesel engine with 60KW gen, FUEL: . Marine Diesel, SPEED: . :::::: - 16 knots, original engines. :::::: - 24 Knots, upgraded engines. RANGE: . 6,600 nautical miles at 11 knots, . ---- Boats & Landing Craft: . ____, Crew: . __, Sensors & Processing Systems: . __, Electronic Warfare & Decoys: . __, ARMAMENT: :::::: -- 1x - Mk33 - Twin 3-inch/50 (76mm/50) - Radar-Directed Dual-Purpose Enclosed Turret, :::::: -- 1x - Mk__-MOD_ - Twin-40mm ‘''Fast-Forty''’ DARDO CIWS, :::::: -- 2x - Mk__-MOD_ - 25mm Auto Cannons, :::::: -- 2x - M2EHB/M29E3 '''Over-Under' - '.50 caliber Heavy Machinegun / 81mm Mortar, :::::: -- '''_x - Twin M2E3HB - .'''50 caliber Heavy Machineguns (EI), :::::: -- '''_x - M2E3HB - .'''50 caliber Heavy Machineguns (EI), :::::: -- '''_x - M60E6 - 7'.'''62mm (.30 caliber) Machineguns (EI), :::::::: OR - '''M240B' - 7'.'''62mm (.30 caliber) Machineguns, :::::::: OR - '''M134A3' - 7'.'''62mm (.30 caliber) Miniguns (EI), . - 110705-N-VY256-028mod.jpg Usswhitehall.jpg - . . . ------ 'Notes:''' . . . . . ------ . . . . . Category:NAVY Category:SECURITY Category:ISLANDS GOVERNMENT Category:~ SHIPS ~ Category:COAST GUARD Category:LAW ENFORCEMENT Category:Navy Reserve Category:Naval Guard Category:Naval Militia Category:Patrol Vessels Category:Search and Rescue